


Ut Intraret In Animum

by catdreams



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Absolutely no incest, Gen, Introspection, No Dialogue, Weed, anyways uhhhh, i feel like i have to tag that, im serious there is none, morty summer and beth are just mentioned, rick does not love jerry that much, rick loves his daughter and his grandkids, short and sweet, smoking weed, there is so much of it in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catdreams/pseuds/catdreams
Summary: Rick reflects on the people closest to him while having a smoke.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Beth Smith (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez & Summer Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Ut Intraret In Animum

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is, like, a hot pile of garbage. I haven't properly written anything in a few years. Anyway, enjoy!

Rick took a long drag off of the blunt in his hand. It wasn't hard stuff this time, wasn't even from another planet, but it gets him there, a pleasant fog clouding his mind and silencing all of the thoughts he fought so hard to keep at bay.

  
He's home alone tonight. Jerry took Beth and the kids out for a "family fun night", which meant Morty wasn't here to go on an adventure with him. Situated on the roof, looking up at the sky, into the dozens of stars and planets and neighboring galaxies that made up the night, he breathed out a puff of smoke, eyes heavy. Normally, being here, on earth, on solid ground, gave Rick a spike of anxiety straight to his heart. He wasn't -- and still isn't, though he's getting better -- used to the mundane, ordinary life that everyone around him has. No, he much prefers the thrill of open space, the bolts of adrenaline when he has to outrun an enemy or fight to protect his grandson, the governments on distant planets that crumble underneath the weight of their own tyranny, or even the prison sentences he's had to carry out during his younger years.   
  
But not tonight.   
  
Tonight, stuck gazing up at what could have been his latest escapade, he felt a sort of grounding -- a sense of comfort -- at being in one place.   
  
He supposed he had his daughter to thank, first and foremost. Beth had been nothing but supportive of him since his return to the family; had welcomed him home with open arms. He was given his own room, a bed, and was allowed the garage as his own personal workspace. _God knows he didn't deserve it.  
  
_ Rick had been out of his daughter's life for most of it, having taken off when she was young. He remembered the look on her face when he left; it was almost enough to shatter his resolve and make him stay. But he couldn't. Beth deserved better, and so did Diane for that matter, and so he left. He never expected Beth to forgive him, let alone let him back into her life -- into his family's lives. He'd met his grandchildren soon after, and that had almost made having to deal with Jerry worth it, because he was a grandfather.  
  
 _He was a grandfather.  
  
_ He still couldn't believe it. _  
  
_Beth had had two children in his absence: Summer and Morty. They were part of the reason he fought so hard nowadays.  
  
Summer was 16 when he met her, 17 currently, and she was so much like her mother. Cunning, smart, youthful. A laugh escaped him as he remembered the time they beat the crap out of that trashy curse-selling devil together, smoke billowing from his mouth. She wasn't afraid of the danger Rick could bring, choosing instead to charge headfirst into everything. He admired that about her, told himself he would never let Summer lose her spark.   
  
And then there was Morty. Morty, his sidekick, his faithful companion. The two of them hit it off from the start, and now they were inseparable. _Rick and Morty, a hundred years,_ his mind helpfully supplied. He owed so much to his grandson. Morty was only 14, yet he already knew how to fly his space ship, he could shoot with admirable accuracy, and he was learning what most of the stuff in the garage was for. His grandson was far beyond his years, and that both made his heart swell with pride and crumble from guilt.   
  
As much as he liked to groan and complain, his life wasn't bad. He had it better than a lot of Ricks out there. Possibly the best out of all.   
  
He just hoped he wouldn't fuck it up this time.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :^) Feel free to leave a comment / kudos / criticism / etc!


End file.
